It is well known in traditional computer and digital communication networks for technicians to respond to the generation of error logs by notifying affected users of system problems, analyzing and then fixing the problems using an assortment of software commands and/or tools. The use of such software commands is often repetitive and requires the technician to manually enter the commands upon each observation of a specific log.